It's The Thought That Counts
by Beagle-san
Summary: An old fic written for Ryoko's birthday in back in August, 2001, where Ryoko learns that it is the thought that counts, and that thought is...


It's The Thought That Counts  
A Ryoko Birthday Fic  
By Beagle-san  
  
Hi! In case you didn't know, and you probably do, Tenchi Muyo! is owned by  
AIC and Pioneer LDC. This is a non-profit fic. To whatever extent legally permissible,  
the writing and story are the intellectual property of the author, and may not be reprinted  
without permission.  
  
This fic came about during the Aeka Fan Club's 2001 celebrations of Ryoko's  
birthday. I'd wanted to write a li'l something for everyone's favorite space pirate, but  
my muse was absent, no doubt reading "What to Expect When You're Expecting" with  
Mrs. Beagle-san.  
  
And then The Entry Plug made his post for Ryoko, and my muse suddenly  
appeared, forgetting all about Kegel exercises and Lamaze classes, inspired by Plug's gift  
to Ryoko. The script format portion is by Plug, the rest by yours truly.  
  
So Plug, this one's for you. ^_^  
  
  
  
It's The Thought That Counts  
A Ryoko Birthday Fic  
By Beagle-san  
  
***************************************  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi's Room?  
  
Plug: Uh huh! *knocks on door, and turns to Ryoko* He's promised that he'll give you the  
night of you're life.  
  
Ryoko: *jaw drops and begins to squeal with delight*  
  
Plug: *opens door* Isn't that right, Masaki?  
  
Tenchi: *tied up on bed* Mmmmmppphhmbbbbmmppphh!!!  
  
Plug: See? He's all ready for you!  
  
Ryoko: Yay!  
  
*****************************************  
  
As the Entry Pug departed down the stairs, the bathroom door opened up,  
revealing a somewhat worried Princess Aeka. After a quick glance to make sure the  
coast was clear, the violet-haired young lady quickly headed towards the stairs, with a  
rather large beagle padding rapidly after her. Close on their heels was...Tenchi Masaki?  
  
"Thanks, Aeka. I don't know how that guy did it, but I was powerless to stop  
him," whispered Tenchi, as the trio headed down the stairs.  
  
"Think nothing of it, Lord Tenchi. It is my duty to repay my host as best I can. I  
just do not believe it wise that we be anywhere near when she finds out that she has one  
of Washu's plushies," Aeka replied, an intense look of concentration on her face, as the  
Princess listened to see if Ryoko had discovered the ploy.  
  
"What happened, and how *did* Beagle-san know to fetch the right type of  
plushie?" Tenchi was still puzzled. He'd come upstairs to change clothes after working  
in the fields, and the next thing he knew it, he was bound and gagged by the individual  
who had just brought Ryoko into his room. Fortunately, Aeka and Beagle-san had  
arrived shortly thereafter, with the dog running off while Aeka was untying Tenchi, only  
to return with one of Washu's Tenchi plushies.  
  
"I've not figured that out yet, Lord Tenchi, but he does have his uses," Aeka said,  
giving a fond glance to the dog. "As to what happened, I would dare say it is the work of  
your standard SI power dampening effect."  
  
"SI characters!! Not again!" Tenchi groaned as they approached the first floor.  
  
"I quite agree, Lord Tenchi," Aeka replied in her most regal manner.  
  
"Ummm, but what about Beagle-san?" Tenchi pointed at the dog, who glanced  
up curiously at his mistress.  
  
Aeka giggled. "We have discussed this before, Lord Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi gave a start, and smacked his hand against his head in mock anger with  
himself.  
  
"Of course!" And as Tenchi continued, Aeka joined him as the both said:  
  
"Who else will fetch the paper without detouring through the carrot fields?!"  
  
Tenchi chuckled and Aeka giggled harder.  
  
"Bwoof!"   
  
Both Tenchi and Aeka started at the quick, sharp bark from Beagle-san, and  
noticed that the dog was staring significantly...upstairs.  
  
"Oh my!" Aeka started towards the kitchen. "Remember, I've been running  
errands for Sasami to help with the cake."  
  
"And I'm heading for the living room, where Mihoshi and Washu should be."   
Tenchi started for the living room when he saw Aeka stop, sigh, and turn back towards  
him.  
  
"Tenchi?" Aeka gave another sigh, and then, clearly reaching a level of inner  
resolution, smiled at Tenchi.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, please be extra kind to Ryoko, for it is her birthday." With that,  
Aeka turned and darted towards the kitchen.  
  
Tenchi spun about, understanding what it had cost the princess to utter that  
request. Now where had he put those presents...  
  
  
  
Ryoko sighed with happiness. It was indeed a dream come true. Well it would  
be, as soon as she finished untying this last knot. The only downside of this particular SI  
character was that he was waaaay too good at tying knots. Still, this last knot  
was...There! The knot unraveled, revealing...a Tenchi Plushie?  
  
  
  
Ryoko's scream of rage startled wildlife for miles. Up the hill in his living  
quarters, Katsuhito cocked his head for a moment, and turned to his son-in-law who was  
visibly wincing at the sound.  
  
"Hmmmm. Must be another Tenchi Plushie. I still wonder how that dog finds  
them in Washu's lab," the elderly Shinto priest commented as he handed Nobuyuki a cup  
of tea as he sat down next to the middle-aged man who had married his daughter and  
been adopted into the Masaki clan.  
  
"Thanks, Dad. All I know is: 1) the dog fetches the paper without getting lost in  
the carrot fields, and 2) I'm not going down there till someone says it's safe." Nobuyuki  
gestured out the window down at the house he had designed, watching the small waves  
that Ryoko had triggered spread out from their epicenter to wash towards the far side of  
the lake.  
  
"Yes, I believe you're right, son. Chess it is." With that, Katsuhito got up,  
heading for the cabinet where his chess set was stored.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
Ryoko materialized downstairs, fuming.   
  
"Hi, Ryoko. Happy Birthday!" Mihoshi cheerfully greeted Ryoko, seemingly  
unaware of Ryoko's fury.  
  
"Oh! You look awful flushed Ryoko! Have you gotten a sunburn? You really  
need to have that looked at. I know! I've some really soothing lotion that'll cure that  
sunburn in no time!" The blonde galaxy police officer giggled as she pulled Ryoko up  
the stairs towards her room. "Of course it is kind of cold, but..."  
  
Ryoko, bewildered to find herself halfway back up the stairs, finally managed to  
shake off the overly helpful Mihoshi.  
  
"I do *NOT* have a sunburn!" Ryoko adamantly cried. "Have you seen, and in  
this order: Tenchi, Aeka, and *that* dog?"  
  
"Mmmmmmm...Well, I saw Tenchi with Washu just a minute or so ago. Aeka  
went out to run some errands for, well, you know..." Mihoshi giggled. "And I don't think  
I've seen Beagle-san since he snatched a cookie from the table a while back. He might  
have gone with Aeka...Hey! Come back! You really should have that sunburn looked  
at," Mihoshi called to Ryoko, as the cyan-haired space pirate stalked downstairs.  
  
Another plushie, Ryoko thought darkly. This made, what, 17 Tenchi Plushies?   
Ryoko just knew that the beagle was involved in this. Again.  
  
Still, Ryoko suddenly realized that her anger had diminished. Oh, she was still  
furious, but her rage had subsided from "volcanic" to a mere "ticked off". Still, she did  
need to find three particular individuals, which was Ryoko's thought as she entered into  
the living room, where she located the first member of her quarry.  
  
"Oh! Hi, Ryoko." There was Tenchi. And Washu. And Ryo-Ohki, who was in  
cabbit-girl form. And a table full of presents, carefully wrapped. As Ryoko headed  
towards Tenchi, she suddenly found Washu in her way.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ryoko-chan! Mommy's so happy to you see you made it here in  
time for cake and ice cream. And presents! Here, open mine first!" Washu handed her  
daughter a package.  
  
Ryoko stared suspiciously at the wrapped gift. Okay, she had to admit that the  
neon on the wrapping paper, which was alternately flashing "Happy Birthday,  
Ryoko-chan!" in kanji, and "Happy Birthday, Little Ryoko!" in English, was pretty  
impressive. Opening it was a less satisfying experience.  
  
"A Junior Mr. Wizard science kit?" Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
Dramatically running her hand through her red hair, Washu declared, "Why, every  
parent dreams that their child will follow in their footsteps. I still have hope for you,  
Ryoko-chan."  
  
Ryoko was about to reply, when she turned to the sound of the voice coming from  
the kitchen.  
  
"Could someone open the door, please?" Sasami called from inside the kitchen.   
  
Tenchi quickly opened the door, revealing Sasami and Aeka carrying a cake of  
immense proportions. Following behind was Beagle-san, carrying a closed bin of ice  
cream by the handle, following the two sisters into the room from the kitchen.  
  
"Miya!!!"   
  
From Ryo-Ohki's excitement, the space pirate was willing to bet that at least one  
layer of the frosting covered mountain was of carrot cake. And what a cake! "Happy  
Birthday, Ryoko!", read the cake, neatly written in a beautiful cyan colored frosting;  
unmistakably written in Aeka's handwriting.   
  
Glancing at the princess, Ryoko watched as Aeka gave a start as the princess  
realized the pirate was gazing at her.   
  
With a small shrug of her shoulders, and a gentle, yet sheepish smile, Aeka  
explained, "I might not be the best cook in the royal family, but I do know how to  
correctly put on frosting. Happy Birthday, Ryoko."  
  
As Ryoko turned to see Mihoshi appear, bearing yet another wrapped gift in her  
hands to add to the pile on the table, the feral space pirate realized that her anger was  
gone.  
  
"Bowf!" The bark and the clunking sound as the ice cream bin was dropped onto  
the floor were the only warning as 50 plus pounds of beagle knocked Ryoko onto the  
sofa. Tail wagging, and licking at her face, Beagle-san gazed as cutely as possible at  
Ryoko.  
  
Sasami giggled as she and Aeka set the cake on the table. "Happy Birthday,  
Ryoko! I think Beagle-san's telling you Happy Birthday, too!"  
  
With a sigh of surrender, Ryoko gave the dog a hug, and murmuring quietly so  
that no one else would hear, she told the dog, "Alright. I'll let you live...this time. After  
all, someone needs to fetch the paper."  
  
With cake and ice cream consumed, the last of the presents awaited to be opened.   
Tenchi picked it up, and handed it to the birthday girl.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ryoko. This gift is from...well, it's from all of us."  
  
Opening the wrapping revealed a jewelry box. Inside the box was a golden locket  
with "Ryoko" engraved on the front.  
  
"Open the locket! Open the locket!" Mihoshi called out.  
  
Opening the locket, revealed a picture of the entire Masaki family: Tenchi,  
Ryoko, Aeka, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Washu, Katsuhito and Nobuyuki. Even Azaka and  
Kamidake were in the picture. But the other side of the locket is what made Ryoko's  
heart come into her throat.  
  
"To Ryoko. With Love, From Her Family." Family. After all these years, that  
was the greatest birthday gift of all.  
  
"I-I, d-don't know what to s-say," Ryoko's words choked out.  
  
"Well, I know! We can sing "Happy Birthday" again!" And with that, Mihoshi  
started with the other family members joining in...  
  
"Happy Birthday to you..."  
  
  
  
High on the hillside, two men playing chess paused in their game.  
  
"Dad, I think it's safe to go down now," Nobuyuki told his father-in-law.  
  
"Yes. And we'd better hurry before that dog gets at the cake."  
  
As the two men headed towards the steps leading down from the shrine, they  
could hear the last words of the world's most popular song.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Dear Ryoko,  
Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
  
  
********************  
  
And I repeat what I said to Plug back in August of 2001:  
  
Entry Plug: Gomen. The muse hijacked me, held me at gun point and forced me  
to mess with your gift to Ryoko.   
  
But, hey, it's the thought that counts. ^_^  
  
C & C can be sent to Beagle-san at beagle_san@hotmail.com 


End file.
